the_eden_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
Far From Eden movie Corresponding Macro-story Beat: Tale of the second dying home. Eden has been war-torn and scavenged for over 200 years, leading mankind into a nomadic future in space. Short Story Synopsis: The humans who formerly populated Earth have now populated Eden for around 200 years. Constant war and atmosphere contamination due to human interference coupled with the lack of consistent climate sustainable to extended human use have put the human race again in the search of new worlds to inhabit. The search covertly began only 50 years after Earth had been completely abandoned, for new planets and worlds that could support human life. The search yielded many possibilities and additional work began on sustainable spacecrafts capable for extended missions and trips. By 2829, roughly 130 years after successfully moving from Earth, an exploration mission is tasking people to again leave the world they know in the search for a new one. With the new spacial landscape and precedent for these missions to analyze, the new Collective decides to formulate the same type of crew as the mission that prepared Eden a long time ago except multiply the missions. 12 ships will be manned by the best professionals in the world. Having never known peace on Eden; many scientists, specialists and doctors volunteer to be a part of these missions. Far From Eden follows the crew of the Lilith, one of 12 ships sent from Eden to explore new planets. Enroute to explore the distant planet Amon, the diverse crew of 25 differ in philosophy, background and experience making the long trek to this distant planet even longer. Their expectations of Amon range from optimistic to pessimistic causing several clashes within the crew proving that even though they escaped their war ridden planet, conflict could just be part of the human condition. As they get closer to Amon, there’s evidence of a clear presence surrounding the planet proving that it is in fact habitable by some kind of life. When Lilith is taken control of by an unknown force, the crew are finally pulled to their destination onto the surface of the planet. Being instantly imprisoned, the crew discover the planet to be ruled an ancient race who have cultivated the planet themselves to support their people, after suffering a long period of nomadic existence themselves. The crew is not killed off immediately by the atmosphere, causing the race to be interested in learning about the humans. The crew of the Lilith are then put through a series of trials and tests conducted by the native race. These tests put the crew through various levels of stress to test their limits and learn their behavior. With the wide range of specialties on the crew of the Lilith, this race has the possibility to learn a lot about humans as the crew struggle to survive the new planet and it’s life. Contact with Eden has been lost and it is assumed on Eden that the Lilith mission was lost. In order to survive, the crew must find and expose a weakness in the native race to overcome their captors, but they must work together to do it. Genre: Action/Adventure Protagonist: Crew of the Lilith Antagonist: Native Race Primary locations with descriptions: Amon, a planet cultivated by the native race to support their people. Humans capable of living and breathing. Additive comprehension: Origin story-historical event: YES Origin story-Character: YES Origin story-organization: YES Character reveal: YES Anticipated showdown: YES Storyworld reveal: YES (11 other missions from The Collective) Other micro-story reveal: YES Target Market: 17-35 Male Thorough description of their media habits: Video games, technology, and action movies Medium: Movie Why it works in this medium: An epic sci-fi story to capitalize on the story world established and take advantage of another blockbuster summer release. Platform: IMAX, 3D, Theatre. Whatever latest technological capability available. Why it works in this platform: Newest technology will allow the movie to have the best sound and visual effects.